Rising Silence ( A Warriors Oc Story)
by BriarRose WinterRose
Summary: Please read to find out. I'm no good at summaries! Please review for feedback is greatly appreciated!
1. Prologue

Prologue:  
The sky was as black as night as a young leader ran for her life. Claw marks covered her pelt and blood stained the ground beneath her paws as she ran. The young leader glanced up at the sky, startled by the fact that no stars glittered. 'StarClan, where are you? You promised to help SnowClan by naming me leader, yet you don't show your faces. Did I do something to upset you?' The she-cat thought in her head. Suddenly, she skidded to a halt in front of the river, panting hard with no where to run.

A dark figure walked towards her in the darkness, mocking her. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the doomed IceStar of SnowClan." The figure sneered in disgust, his claws glittering in the faded moonlight. IceStar straightened herself up and met his gaze coolly, attempting to hide the fear in her eyes. "ThistleStar, what do you want from me? Why are you in my dream? I'm supposed to receive my 9 lives from StarClan cats, not from long-dead Dark Forest warriors." IceStar replied in a small tone.

ThistleStar let out a purr of amusement and took a few steps towards her. The scenery around her began to darken til she could no longer see ThistleStar at all. A pair of glowing red eyes shined through the darkness, glittering with pure hatred. "I must warn you of a certain doom to SnowClan. Darkness is returning as swift as the night stars that is only silenced by a cold, winter's storm." IceStar tipped her head to the side in confusion and before she could ask any other questions, she was blinded by a fierce light and shut her eyes tightly.

As she opened them back up, she found herself laying in front of the SkyStone. Breathing hard, she stood up on shaking paws and glanced up at the sky. As she stood there, faint words filled her ears, causing her whole body to go numb. "As the Red Fox's cries into the Night, a Warrior's choice must be made before the Darkness over takes all." The words filled her heart with worry and she glanced by up at the stars, which were slowly fading. 'StarClan, Please help us..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I hope you like the story so far. The prophecy is a work in progress and may be changed. I am in dire need of ocs to use for the story. Below are the following cats I need for the prophecy:  
~ A warrior of SnowClan(Preferably Male)  
~ An apprentice of NightClan(Preferably Male)

Thank You and I will be writing more soon!  
~*BriarRose WinterRose*~


	2. Chapter 1

The sun was low in the pale, cloud covered sky as Vixenpaw jerked awake and almost yowled. Cold, leafbare air flowed into the den from the outside, sending a fierce shiver down her spine. Giving a small yawn, she got to her paws and shook out her fur before glancing around the den. LilyBreeze had gone with the other medicine cats to share dreams with StarClan and she left Vixenpaw in charge, but she had yet to comes back. Everything was quiet in the medicine cat den, except for WhiteSmoke's snoring, a senior warrior who was sick with whitecough. Stepping lightly, she moved around him and stepped out into the main, snow covered clearing.

She glanced around the clearing, spotting several warriors talking in a small circle near the camp entrance. Curious, Vixenpaw padded lightly towards where they were talking to listen in a little better. As she neared them, one of the warriors turned around a walked towards her. "What do you think your doing?" The warrior hissed in a harsh tone. Vixenpaw blinked and a small frown crossed her face as she recognized BlazingStrike, her father. Her father wasn't the nicest cat in the clan and has a habit of arguing on all decisions IceStar made, but he was still a strong fighter. "I was just wondering what you guys were talking about." She answered him, looked at the ground.

BlazingStrike hissed faintly in disbelief. "I highly doubt that. You're just wanting me to believe you so I don't realize that you're spying on me!" Vixenpaw flattened her ears and took a small step back. "I'm not spying on you, honest!" He shook his head and turned around to head back to the other warriors. Before he padded away, he glanced over his shoulder and hissed, "Go back to the medicine cat den where you belong! This is a place for warriors, not weaklings who can't fight or hunt!" As she started to reply, another warrior padded over to them. She blinked in surprise as she recognized the clan deputy, who shot a fierce glance at BlazingStrike.

"Excuse me, BlazingStrike, but is that anyway to speak to our own daughter? Being on the path of a medicine cat is important to the whole clan!" NightFlare said in a serious tone, her amber eyes glaring into BlazingStrike's own green eyes. "All because she didn't choose the path of warrior doesn't mean that you can push our daughter aside like a piece of freshkill." BlazingStrike's fur rose along his spine, anger boiling in his eyes. Hissing in frustration, he turned quickly around and walked away from NightFlare.

Vixenpaw took a few pawsteps back from the two warriors, startled. Shaking her head quickly, she darted away into the medicine cat den and jumped in her nest. She covered her face with her paws, her eyes glistening with sadness. 'Why must they always fight? Is it my fault that they argue so much?' She wondered to herself. 'Maybe things would have been better if I had never been born at all!' Closing her eyes, she hissed in slight anger. 'I know what I'll do...I'll run away from here...and never come back.'

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter of the story. Please feel free to leave a comment or give some feedback on the story.  
Thank You!  
~*BriarRose WinterRose*~


	3. Chapter 2

Stars glittered high in the night sky as Vixenpaw opened her eyes and found herself in an odd place filled with starlight warriors, who she believed to be StarClan warriors. "What is this place? Why am I here?" She asked in a terrified voice, glancing back and forth at the warriors. Slowly, an older looking tom walked towards her, his gray and white patched fur barely visible. "Greetings, young Vixenpaw. My name is JayStar, former leader of SnowClan and I have a message for you."

Vixenpaw tipped her head in confusion. 'Message? does he mean like a prophecy?' She wondered quietly to herself, but quickly shook the thought away as JayStar started to speak again. "As the Red Fox's cries into the Night, a Warrior's choice must be made before the Darkness over takes all." Even more confusion crawled through her mind and made her wonder as to what he meant by 'Red Fox' and 'Warrior's choice'. As she opened her mouth to speak, JayStar padded towards her and touched her shoulder with the tip of his tail.

"Be careful, young one. The darkness is strong against weak and broken hearts. Don't let it take your life from you...protect your clanmates before a worse fate befalls us all. The stars don't last forever and neither does darkness." JayStar whispered in her ear. "The path of your life in front of you is a long a dangerous one...be careful." His voice began to fade along with the other StarClan warriors. Panic swept through her heart as she saw the ground beneath her paws turn to a blood red and the trees turned as black as night. She yowled in fear and jerked awake once again in her nest.

She jumped to paws and glanced around the den, sighing with relief to be back in her own den. The sun was shining palely through the trees, signalling that it was early morning. Her mentor wasn't in the den, which made her worry. She padded over to her mentor's nest, which felt cold as she touched it with a paw. Fear crawled through her fur as she darted out of the den and into the clearing. Spotting OakBreeze by the entrance tunnel, she padded over to him. "Excuse me, OakBreeze, but could I ask you a question?" She asked to warrior.

OakBreeze turned around and smiled lightly at the apprentice. "Sure, Vixenpaw. What can I do for you?" "Have you seen LilyBreeze?" Vixenpaw said, "Her nest was cold and I haven't seen her since last night when she went out to look for herbs." OakBreeze let out a small sigh and looked at her. "Well, you were bound to find out. LilyBreeze is missing and our warriors can't find her anywhere." The ground moved beneath her paws at his words. "She's missing...?" She glanced at the entrance and darted out into the forest. 'Please be ok...please be ok..'


	4. Chapter 3

Paws pounded against the earth as Vixenpaw and another SnowClan warrior named NeptuneStorm ran through the forest in search of the missing medicine cat. Vixenpaw had asked the warrior to come with her and he happily agreed. As the two cats ran, a loud shout made the two warriors stop in their tracks. A patrol of warriors stood in front of them, leaning over what looked like a motionless ball of torn fur. Vixenpaw's heart sank as she realized just who the warrior patrol had found. It was the injured body of LilyBreeze.

NeptuneStorm wrapped his tail around the small apprentice, who was shaking viciously with fear. The scent of NightClan warriors hung faintly in the air, signally that one of their patrols had been there recently. "It was NightClan! They hurt her!" Hissed OakBreeze, clawing at the ground with her claws. The other two warriors with her nodded in agreement and carefully picked up LilyBreeze's body to take it back to camp. Vixenpaw felt NeptuneStorm nudge her shoulder faintly. "Come on, Vixenpaw. Let's get back to camp. She'll need your medical assistance." Vixenpaw gave a firm nod and glanced at the other warriors, who had a hold of LilyBreeze. "Get her to the medicine cat den at once. I'll deal with her." The warriors nodded and together, they headed back towards the camp.

Upon entering the camp, they were greeted by several warriors, who were quickly shooed away. OakBreeze and the other warrior who helped carry LilyBreeze back to camp laid the cat in a nest and moved out of the way as Vixenpaw quickly got to work patching her up. NeptuneStorm stayed inside the medicine den with her, waiting to see if there was something that he could do. Vixenpaw pressed cobwebs against her mentor's fur while she chewed up a few oak leaves and golden rod to put on the wounds. Glancing up at NeptuneStorm, she said, "Um, could you by chance get some moss and water for her, please?'' The warrior nodded and vanished out of the den.

Sighing, she spread the herbs against her fur and covered them with more cobwebs to prevent them from bleeding anymore. She stepped back and smiled faintly at her work, glad that she had been able to help her mentor without needing assistance. "Perhaps BlazingStrike will be proud of me now.." She said aloud. She jumped as she felt a tail on her shoulders as NeptuneStorm appeared right next to her, holding the moss between his teeth. Dropping the ball of moss on the ground, he said, "Even if he doesn't think that, I sure do. The same goes for BanditMask and the other warriors. You did rather well for only being an apprentice and your father needs to see that."

Vixenpaw smiled brightly at him and took the moss that was in front of her and placed it in LilyBreeze's nest. "Thank you, NeptuneStorm...That really helped a lot." Thinking for a moment, she glanced back at him and said, "You don't think that maybe you could watch her while I check on the elders right quick?'' The tom nodded and moved to the side to let her out. Glancing back, he saw Vixenpaw head towards the elders den with a slight skip in her step. "That's the old Vixenpaw we know and love.." He purred with amusement.


	5. Chapter 4

The sun was just rising above the trees and Vixenpaw padded out of the medicine cat den. LilyBreeze was still resting and recovering from the attack that had happened a few days before and Vixenpaw didn't really have anything to do at all. Glancing around the clearing, she spotted her brother and sister talking with her father and mother, who both looked very proud. Curious, she padded towards them and asked, "Hey, What are you all talking about over here?" NightFlare greeted her with a soft smile while BlazingStrike gave a low hiss. "Don't you have other things to do other than hanging around 'Warriors'? Go take care of the elders or something."

Her mother gave him a fierce shove with a paw and glanced back at Vixenpaw. "Well, your brother and sister are going to be receiving their warrior names today." NightFlare said excitedly. A wide smile crossed Vixenpaw's face as she jumped up and down around her siblings. "That's great! I can't wait to see it all!" Ivypaw giggled in response and happily joined her sister. Thornpaw rolled his eyes at his two siblings. "Stop acting like kits before IceStar changes her mind." NightFlare nudged Ivypaw and Thornpaw with her nose and pushed them towards the middle of the clearing.

Movement from a small den underneath the RockPile caught Vixenpaw's eyes as IceStar, a white and silver tabby she-cat, appeared and jumped up on top of the rock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the RockPile for a clan meeting." The she-cat called, her icy blue eyes glowing in the sunlight. Slowly, every cat gathered under the RockPile and eagerly awaited for IceStar to speak. Once they had all gathered, IceStar motioned for Ivypaw and Thornpaw to come forward to the front of the crowd. Nervously, they padded forward as IceStar jumped down to greet them.

"I, IceStar, leader of SnowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." She looked at Ivypaw and Thornpaw before speaking again. "Ivypaw and Thornpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" The two apprentices looked at each other for saying, "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names." IceStar Annouced. "Ivypaw, from this moment you will be known as IvyFeather. StarClan honors your loyalty and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SnowClan. Thornpaw, from this moment you will be known as ThornStrike. StarClan honors your courage and energy, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SnowClan."

"IvyFeather! ThornStrike!" The warriors of SnowClan shouted as they cheered on the newly made warriors. Vixenpaw smiled at her sister and brother's names and thought to herself. "I can't wait til I get my medicine cat name." Pawsteps came from behind her as NeptueStorm padded up to her. "Don't worry too much about your name. LilyBreeze will probably give you your name at the SkyStone tomorrow night, that is if she's able to go.." He said to her and placed his tail on her shoulder again. "I may not be the world's youngest cat, but I'm a quick healer. I'm not missing the SkyStone for nothing" Came a voice as LilyBreeze padded towards them, a slight limp in her step.

LilyBreeze smiled at her apprentice and said, "You better check on the elders and then get some rest. We leave at sunhigh tomorrow for the SkyStone." Vixenpaw nodded her and darted off to check on the elders. Upon entering the elders den, she was greeted by CloudFall and DartFeather, who were cuddled close together. "Well, if it isn't Vixenpaw. There's no need to tend to us at the moment. Your siblings already took care of it." Vixenpaw nodded again backed out of the den and glanced up at the sky, which was slowly giving way to the night. "Tomorrow...I can't wait!''


	6. Chapter 5

The moon was just rising in the sky as LilyBreeze and Vixenpaw entered the hollow that surrounded the SkyStone. The stone sparkled and glowed a pale blue in the moonlight. It had taken all day to reach the stone, but Vixenpaw knew that the trip would be well worth it. As they approached the stone, LilyBreeze paused and glanced back at her apprentice and smiled. "I've been thinking for a while. I believe that it is about time for you to receive your name." Vixenpaw's heart exploded with happiness and she almost couldn't stay still as LilyBreeze began to speak. "I, LilyBreeze, medicine cat of SnowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons."

LilyBreeze paused for a moment and glanced at her apprentice, her eyes shining in the moonlight. "Vixenpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" Vixenpaw gave a small nod to her and said, "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan give you your true name as a medicine cat. Vixenpaw, from this moment you will be known as VixenSky. StarClan honors your quick thinking and judgement, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of SnowClan." LilyBreeze rested her muzzle on top of VixenSky's head and in turn, she licked LilyBreeze's shoulder. "Now, it is time to share tongues with StarClan.." She said, flicking her tail towards the SkyStone and the two cats padded over to it. Settling down with her paw beneath her, she gently pressed her nose against the stone and closed her eyes.

Upon opening her eyes, she saw tall, dark trees that glowed against the starless sky. Fear began to crawl at her pelt as she realized that this wasn't StarClan. Suddenly, a brown and black tabby padded up behind her, his green eyes glowing brightly. "Look at what we have here." He sneered, curling his lips back into a snarl. "A lost medicine cat...how unfortunate." The tom unsheathed his claws and smirked a grin. VixenSky felt her heart race inside her chest as the tom stepped closer to her. Before the tom could attack, a loud voice echoed through the air as a blinding light illuminated the ground. The dark forest she had been in disappeared and everything was covered in starlight. A gray looking tom stood in front of her, sadness clearly in his eyes. "Who are you?" VixenSky asked.

The tom dipped his head to her and smiled faintly. "Welcome to StarClan, VixenSky. My name is StoneFlight and I have a message for you." A confused looked crossed her face as she looked at StoneFlight. The starlit tom padded over to her and whispered in her ear in a very low tone. "Darkness is returning as swift as the night stars that is only silenced by a cold, winter's storm. As the Red Fox cries into the Night, a Warrior's choice must be made before the Darkness over takes all." The tom began to fade as the ground beneath her paws turned a blood red and the stars in the sky vanished. She let out a cry of fear and jolted awake in front of the SkyStone, her breathing coming out in gasps. LilyBreeze has also stirred and stood up, shaking out her fur and stretched. She looked over at VixenSky and said, "Let's head home. The sun is coming up and I'd like to get home before sundown." VixenSky only nodded to her and stood up on shaky legs and followed LilyBreeze out of the hollow.

All the way home, all VixenSky could think about was her dream that she had had. 'Darkness? Red Fox? A Warrior's Choice?' She thought to herself as the two medicine cats entered the camp around sundown. Both medicine cats were exhausted from the journey, but VixenSky was too nervous to sleep. 'Maybe I should tell LilyBreeze about my dream.' She wondered, climbing into her nest and settling down. 'But what if she won't believe me? If she doesn't, then who should I tell my dream to?' Sighing, she began to think of all the cats that might understand her dream, but came up with no one. 'I wish that StarClan had made the message a little bit easier to understand.' Closing her eyes, she drift off into a restless sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

(Note: This chapter is set in NightClan.)

The sun was just beginning to move across the sky as a young she-cat walked into the medicine cat den, a freshly killed mouse in her jaws. "WeaselFoot, I brought this for you." She meowed, setting it down in front of the tom. "Thank you, IvyWish. You saved me the trouble of getting it myself." WeaselFoot purred, a look of graditude crossing his face. Movement from the back of the den caught her eye as Fallenpaw, WeaselFoot's apprentice, came out into the open and stood beside his mentor. She tipped her head to the side as she saw a look of worry on WeaselFoot's face. "Is something wrong, WeaselFoot?" She asked. The tom gave a heavy sigh and said, "There's a gathering tonight and I fear for the safety of NightClan and SnowClan both." She thought for moment and wanted to ask him what he meant, but she didn't to pry anymore into business that didn't concern her. IvyWish dipped her head to both of them and made her way back into the open clearing, waving her tail to the two of them in farewell.

As she entered the main clearing of the camp, her eyes wandered over to the elder's and she couldn't help purring in amusement. Ratpelt, one of the clan's oldest elders, was in the middle of scolding Birchpaw for bring 'wet' moss for his bedding. "Apprentices nowadays have no respect for their elders! How hard is it to find dry moss?" The elder meowed as the small apprentice ducked his head in embarrassment. RatPelt was always short tempered with apprentices who were either late with his freshkill or not fetching dry moss fast enough. IvyWish gave a soft sigh and walked over to the two of them. "I'll be glad to get the moss for you, RatPelt." She meowed, flicking her tail to dismiss the apprentice from the scolding. The elder blinked at her for a few moments before saying, "Alright, but make it snappy!" She gave a brisk nod to him before heading towards the camp entrance. "And make sure it's dry!"

The sun was starting to set as IvyWish made her way into camp, a ball of moss hanging from her jaws. She walked towards the elder's den and set it down inside, spreading it over the floor to the approval RatPelt. The sound of a warrior calling her startled her as NightClan's deputy, TigerSplash, walked up behind her, the she-cat's eyes blazing with fire. "ClearStar wants you to come to the Gathering." The she-cat meowed, a hard edge creeping into her normally calm voice. IvyWish blinked in surprise. ClearStar already had half of the clan going to the gathering. Why would he want even more to go and leave the camp barely protected? "Why is he bringing so many? It's a gathering, not a battlefield." She meowed as she followed TigerSplash to the center of the clearing where other warriors had gathered around ClearStar, waiting for the signal to leave. "He plans to force IceStar to give up control of the Ravine." Came a voice as RisingWater walked up behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks and glanced at the warrior beside her. "Is he crazy? IceStar won't give it up without a fight, you know." She exclaimed as TigerSplash gave a small nod. "Of course he knows! That's why ClearStar is bringing a majority of the clan with him. If IceStar refuses to give up the Ravine, we'll use force and make her give it up."

Before IvyWish could respond to her, ClearStar gave a loud yowl and vanished through the tunnel. Thinking back to what WeaselFoot had said, she knew what he meant. 'Fighting? At a gathering?' She thought as she followed suit after the other NightClan warriors. 'This can't be good…'


	8. Chapter 7

The moon was rising high in the air as the NightClan patrol entered the clearing around a large boulder in the center. No other warriors had arrived yet, meaning that they were early. IvyWish scanned the scenery around her and waited silently for the SnowClan warriors to arrive. However, she still couldn't get the thought of ClearStar forcing IceStar to give up something that rightfully belonged to the SnowClan warriors.

She didn't have to wait long before she saw IceStar, SnowClan's leader, come over the rise with a patrol of warriors behind her. She noticed the look of worry on the she-cat's face as she passed and jumped up onto the rock where ClearStar sat, his eyes glowing in the moonlight. The two clans mainly stuck to their own clanmates and there wasn't much mingling between them. A black she-cat with amber eyes took her place beside TigerSplash and another she-cat took her place beside WeaselFoot and Fallenpaw. ClearStar took a step forward and yowled out to start the gathering.

"Warriors of NightClan and SnowClan! It is time for the Gathering to commence! NightClan will go first." The tom yowled and cast a swift glance at IceStar, however, she only nodded her head to allow him to go first. "NightClan has been doing well this past moon. Prey is plentiful and we have a new litter of kits in the nursery." He paused for a moment before continuing. "However, there is a matter of importance we must discuss." IceStar tipped her head to the side and looked at him. "What sort of matter?" She asked, her voice calm and quiet. ClearStar glanced at Icestar before looking back at the two clans. "As you all know, SnowClan controls the Ravine that borders one side of our two clans. It has been decided that the Ravine should belong to NightClan."

Yowls of protest and anger arose from the SnowClan warriors as they leaped to their paws in anger. IceStar flicked her tail for silence, but it was several moments before she could make herself heard. "What makes you think that you have the right to claim territory that doesn't belong to you? The border set back before our time and there is no reason that the border should be changed now." "Oh, but there is a reason." He replied, his voice turning cold as his lips were drawn half way into a snarl. "The river has changed course to where it goes around the other side of Ravine, therefore, it should belong to NightClan. We are the strongest of the two clans and we deserve the biggest amount of territory." IvyWish couldn't believe what she was hearing, especially from her own leader. 'Is he trying to start another senseless war? That's the last thing we need, especially with leafbare approaching.'

"I deny your offer to take the Ravine from us. It has always belonged to SnowClan and that's how it's going to stay." IceStar replied, her blue eyes glowing in the starlight overhead. "Now, if you have nothing else to say, I'd like to give my report so we can all get out of here before we freeze." ClearStar growled in anger, but he didn't reply. IvyWish tuned out as IceStar gave her report and the two clans began to break off into their own clan groups. Spotting WeaselFoot and Fallenpaw near the rock base, she walked over to where they were talking to VixenSky, who had recently received her medicine cat name. "Your dream sounds oddly familiar to mine." The tom told VixenSky. "Perhaps, we should both keep tabs on this and find out it's meaning soon." Noticing IvyWish's approach, he asked, "Oh, IvyWish, is it time to go already? I had hoped to stay a bit longer to catch up on news from SnowClan." VixenSky dipped her head to IvyWish, her blue eyes brimmed with worry.

At the sound of NightFlare, SnowClan's deputy, calling her, VixenSky dipped her head once more to the three and began to head towards her group. "I'll bring the catmint to the border tomorrow!" She called before disappearing into the crowd of warriors. Confused, she glanced at WeaselFoot, who only gave a small nod without an answer. The tom turned to Fallenpaw and said, "Why don't you go on back to camp. I need to talk to IvyWish for a moment." Fallenpaw gave a nod before darting off to join the rest of the patrol. "What is it, WeaselFoot? Do you need something of me?" She asked, worry filling her eyes. "Indeed, I do." He replied before taking a long breath. "Have you ever had any odd dreams about darkness or anything related?"

'What an odd question…' She thought as she tipped her head to the side. "I suppose no, or at least, none that I can remember." WeaselFoot gave a small sigh of relief. "Good. Then that means I can warn you. If you ever come accross a dream of a dark place, get out of there!" His tone startled her. IvyWish blinked at him and before she could answer, he said, "I just had a thought as to what my dream from the other night meant." "Well, what does it mean? Why are you telling me and not Fallenpaw?" The tom looked at her and the tone that now entered his voice sent a chill down her spine. "Something dark is coming. If we don't stop it now, there's no telling on the amount of destruction it will cause."

* * *

Special Thanks to:  
:icontikipup2: - WeaselFoot and Fallenpaw  
Enjoy the cliffhanger!


	9. Chapter 8

"Darkness?! What type of darkness?" IvyWish said, her eyes filling with worry as WeaselFoot began to head back towards the camp. The tom shook his head slowly and turned to her. "I do not know, however, it is bad and it is coming." She didn't reply and kept her eyes on the ground as they continued to walk back towards camp. Upon entering the camp, she waved her tail in farewell to WeaselFoot before heading into the warrior's den for the night.

"I still say ClearStar should have fought for it." Said RisingWater as she entered the den and laid down in her nest next to him. "You're back late, IvyWish." RisingWater meowed, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Where were you?" IvyWish raised her head to look the tom in the eyes. "I was talking to WeaselFoot." The tom didn't seem to believe her answer, but IvyWish wasn't in the mood to argue. Turning away from her, she settled into her nest and closed her eyes.

The early morning sun was high in the sky as IvyWish made her way out of the warrior's den and towards the elder's den. She had promised RatPelt and DappledShade that she would tell them about the events of the gathering and she didn't want to break her promise. She glanced up at the clouds gathering in the sky, which seemed to promise rain for later in the day. 'Those clouds look pretty dark..' She thought as she entered the den. "Good morning, DappledShade and RatPelt." She meowed in greeting as she sat down in front of the two elders. DappledShade gave a warm-hearted meow while RatPelt only nodded to her in greeting. "Well, are you going to tell us about the Gathering or are we going to have to beg for it?" RatPelt meowed, a harshness entering his voice. She gave a small nod and quickly told the elders about ClearStar's claim and IceStar's answer. Both elders seemed rather uneasy about her news and after a brief talk, IvyWish left the den and entered the main clearing.

She didn't go very far before she ran into TigerSplash. "ClearStar wants to see you." She called to her and IvyWish gave a nod in reply. 'Why does he want to see me for?' She wondered as she headed towards the fern covered den near the middle side of the camp. She found ClearStar sitting in his nest, waiting for her to arrive. His amber eyes seemed to pierce through her fur as he motioned for her to sit down with his tail. "It is to my understanding that you do not have an apprentice. You had a great mentor in CloverStrike and I would like for you to mentor Sweetkit, if you don't mind." Her heart seemed to soar at his words. 'An apprentice? My own apprentice?' She thought as a smile crossed her face. IvyWish looked at ClearStar and gave a firm nod. "Excellent! We'll hold the ceremony at sunset." She dipped her head to ClearStar as she was dismissed and made her way back into the main clearing.

The sun was beginning to set as IvyWish took her place towards the front of the meeting rock. Other warriors gathered around as ClearStar appeared from his den and jumped up onto the meeting rock and gave a loud call. Her eyes darted over to where HeatherFlare was pushing Sweetkit towards the front of the gathered cats. The young kit's fur was neatly groom and her green eyes sparkled in excitement. "Today, this young kit becomes an apprentice and shall begin her training to be a warrior of NightClan. Sweetkit, from this moment one until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Sweetpaw. IvyWish, you had a great mentor in CloverStrike and I expect for you to pass on those skills you learned from her onto your apprentice." IvyWish walked towards the newly made apprentice and laid her head on top of the apprentice's, staying there momentarly before drawing back.

"IvyWish! Sweetpaw!" The clan shouted as they congradulated the two she-cats. As she listened to their cheers, IvyWish heard what sounded like laughter, however, no one seemed to react to it. It grew louder and louder til she shut her eyes and tried to drown out the noise. She opened her eyes again and gave a startled cry as she found herself in a darkly lit forest. Sweetpaw was several tail lengths in front of her, but she didn't move nor laughter came again as she turned around and spotted a dark colored cat, who's blue eyes glowed dangerously in the darkness. "She isn't going to last very long…" The tom cat hissed menacingly and stalked towards the frightened IvyWish, his claws extended as though to attack. "And niether are you!"


	10. Chapter 9

IvyWish shut her eyes tightly as the dark colored warrior leapt at her and waited for the stinging of claws on her fur. However, those claws never touched her and as she opened her eyes, she found herself back in the clearing, every cat still shouting their names. It was almost as though no time had passed at all. She glanced down at her apprentice as Sweetpaw said, "What do we do now?" IvyWish blinked for a moment and shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Well, its getting dark so Cinderpaw and Birchpaw will show you where to sleep. In the morning, we'll go on a tour around the territory and if we still have time, we'll have a small training lesson." She meowed. Sweetpaw gave a bright smile and headed off to where Cinderpaw was waiting for her. Still lost as to what had happened to her, she noticed WeaselFoot staring at her, a look of concern on his face. She only shook her head and headed towards the warriors den to rest up for the day ahead.

((In SnowClan))  
VixenSky sniffed at a small kit and pressed her nose against its fur, feeling for a temperature. To her dismay, she felt heat rise up from the small kit's body and she glanced up nervously at the kit's mother. "She appears to have greencough, OwlFlight." She meowed, her tone giving away her worry. "But we have feverfew and catmint so she should be better soon." The brown tabby queen didn't seem very convinced and looked over at LilyBreeze, who gave a nod to VixenSky. "It will take a bit for the kit to feel better. Give it some time." The old medicine cat replied, fetching some feverfew and catmint from their herb store. The she-cat gave a long sigh exited the den, leaving her kit in the care of the two medicine cats. She got the small kit settled into a nest and turned to LilyBreeze, who was glancing over their stock. "We could use more juniper berries and feverfew before the frost hits. Do you mind going and getting some?" VixenSky gave a nod to the medicine cat and headed out of the den and into the main clearing. As she reached the main clearing, she noticed how some cats had gathered around BlazingStrike, who seemed to be burning with fury. "How dare ClearStar demand such a thing from us! We should have taken his clan 1x1 for such a stunt." The warrior growled as IceStar walked out of her den to see what the commotion was. "It was a gathering, BlazingStrike." The leader meowed, a hint of frustration filling her voice as she faced her battle-hungry brother. "We do not fight at gatherings for they are sacred to us."

The warrior smirked in amusement as he stares at her, a challenging look crossing his face. 'Oh dear...not again...' VixenSky thought with a sigh as she walked towards the group. "A real leader would have fought to keep our land or even at the thought of it being taken." IceStar narrowed her eyes slightly, clearly upset about BlazingStrike's challenging words. "Are you saying that I'm not being a real leader?" The she-cat questioned him, to which he gave a firm nod. A paw tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around to see NeptuneStorm behind her, a smile crossing his face. "He's doing it again, isn't he?" The warrior asked. VixenSky gave a nod and closed her eyes. 'Why does this keep happening? Will there ever be peace here again?'

((Back in NightClan))  
IvyWish settled down into her nest, closing her eyes only to be woken up by RisingWater. "Is something wrong with you? You've been acting weird all day." The she-cat shook her head and glanced up at him. "Its nothing. I've just had a lot on my mind lately." RisingWater rolled his eyes as though he didn't believe her answer and he laid down in his nest beside her. "Well, get those things off your mind. You'll be needed for the patrols tomorrow, especially to marl the new border." IvyWish blinked in surprise. 'New border...? Oh no...' As though she had spoken the words aloud, TigerSplash answered her. "We're going to set a new border on the other side of the Ravine, showing those SnowClan foxhearts that we don't take no for an answer." IvyWish gave a heavy sigh and laid her head back down on her paws. "I think that we shouldn't take it from them." TigerSplash tipped her head to one side, narrowing her eyes as she looked at the troubled cat. "What's wrong? Aren't you a loyal NightClan warrior?" 'What a stupid question! Of course I am!' She thought with a nod. "Then you'll do as your clan leader wants. No exceptions, got it?" IvyWish gave a small nod and closed her eyes once more, falling into a deep sleep.

"IvyWish." Came a sudden voice that caused her to jolt awake. Instead of finding herself in the warriors den, she found herself in a starry filled clearing. Everything glowed with life and seemed to sparkle. A tail length or two in front of her was a gray and brown tabby with green eyes. The starry tom dipped his head kindly to her as he spoke. "Greetings, IvyWish. Do not be afraid here for you are among friends. My name is JayStar, former leader of SnowClan and I have a message for you." 'Odd. Why not give the message to WeaselFoot or Fallenpaw?' She thought as she waited for the tom to continue. "A great darkness that has been silent for too long is rising among us. You must help join NightClan and SnowClan together to fight against this threat."

She almost fell over from the weight of his words. "Bring together two enemy clans? That's next to impossible!" The tom only shook his his head in response as he looked her dead in the eye. He had already started fading away into nothing. "You must join together to fight the rising silence." She blinked her eyes once and the starry forest was gone. She was once again laying in her nest in the warriors den. The moon was still in the sky, meaning that barely anytime had gone by. 'Oh dear...' She thought gravely. 'What do I do now?'

I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! I'm trying update as much as possible! Other ideas for my story are greatly appreciated!


End file.
